


Two Hearts, One Soul

by I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins



Series: Nately- AUs, Canon Divergent, and More [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins
Summary: Reposting from FF . netEilonwy Cousland and Nathaniel Howe always knew they wanted to be with one another. Reposting a series of one-shots from my old FF account.





	1. A Day in Denerim

The velvet fabric of her dress was hot and itchy against her skin. Her long black hair was braided and twisted atop her head in an elaborate fashion, her bangs curled. Delilah assured her it was the height of fashion in the capital, not that Ely much cared. She was thirteen today and positively loathed spending her birthday in a dress.

Eilonwy frowned as she watched her mother and Delilah inspecting some silks and lace and eyeing her strangely. Blast, they were probably picking out fabrics for some frilly fluff of an outfit for her. Eilonwy frowned harder and quietly started backing away.

"Eilonwy Irene Cousland , where exactly do you think you are going?" her mother asked, not taking her eyes off the blue silk fabric in front of her.

Delilah's eyes flicked back towards Eilonwy and she hid a smile behind her hand. Ely stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I was just going to look a Wade's armory, mother." Eilonwy lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Eleanor sighed and shook her head. "You are worse than your father and brother. Fine, go have you fill of pointy swords but do hurry back. This dress is your birthday present and you need to be properly fitted yet."

Ely surpassed the urge to grimace and ran off towards the armory. As soon as she was out of her mother's sight, she dipped off towards the gates that led to the Denerim's alleyways.

She grabbed the light brown and pink fabric of her dress in her hands and walked in awe. The alleys were much different from the market distract. The buildings were run-down and crumbling at the corners. People looked at her with wide, hungry eyes; their hands reaching out for free coin. Here teeth were stained and rotted, eyes red and hazy.

"Such a trussed up lass, comin' to our side of town," a man sneered at her.

Eilonwy's head turned towards the sound and her mouth fell open slightly at the sight. A man in his early twenties stood with a dagger in his hand. A couple of women in tattered breeches and six men were behind him, all holding crudely made weapons. She straightened her shoulders and gave them the coldest look she could manage.

"What do you want?" she asked, pin-pointing her stare on the one who seemed to be the leader.

He grinned and elbowed a blonde woman in the side. "Here the snark on this bitch? Askin' what we want when she's the one comin' to us," he said and laughed. His friends roared with laughter behind him and Eilonwy felt the colour drain from her face.

She slowly took a few steps backwards, hoping she would still be able to run in this Maker' cursed dress. As she walked, she noticed the gang was matching her step for step. She said a silent prayer to the Maker and made to turn around. Suddenly there was a hand pressed against the small of her back. Waves of fear cascaded down her spine.

"Don't worry Ely, you'll be fine." Eilonwy felt herself calm at the sound of Nathaniel's voice. She glanced over to her left and noticed Ser Gilmore and Dairren there as well, clad in their Highever armor.

The leader's grin widened as he took in the Cousland heraldry on Ser Gilmore's shield. "Ah, so you must be the daughter of the Teyrn of Highever. Well, lads, we got ourselves a might fine prize here," he said as he continued to fondle his dagger.

Eilonwy heard Nathaniel curse low under his breath. "My father will see you hanged if you so much as lay your dirty fingers on me," Eilonwy replied, voice full of false bravado.

Nathaniel groaned from behind her. "Less goading, more running," he whispered and grabbed her hand.

Before Ely fully registered what was happening, she was running back towards the market distract. Ser Gilmore and Dairren were running behind them, blocking the arrows that were following them. Nathaniel's hand was warm in hers as she tripped over her dress. He tugged hard on her arm, dragging her along despite her stumble. She frowned and grabbed as much of the fabric in her free hand as she could and yanked upwards, baring an obscene amount of her legs to the air.

It wasn't much longer before they found a large group of guards racing towards them. Nathaniel slowed, bringing Eilonwy to a stop with him. She dared to glance behind them only to be met with the sight of the gang quickly running away.

She heaved for breath beneath the tight corset that encased her ribs. Her dress was still nearly up o her waist and her hand was still clasped in Nathaniel's. Dairren nudged her shoulder and cleared his throat. Eilonwy looked down at her bare thighs in embarrassment and dropped the dress down.

"Milady Cousland, your mother wishes us to escort you back to the Market Distract, if you will," The Captain of the Guard mumbled, bowing in her direction.

Eilonwy glanced over at Nathaniel who was glaring down at her. He pulled his hand roughly from her and stalked off towards the guards. She looked after him, mouth open in shock. Dairren cleared his throat, gaining her attention, and offered her his arm. "Lady Ely, if I may escort you back to safety?" He grinned down at her and winked and she smiled back gratefully.

Ser Gilmore walked behind them, his jaw set in a hard line. Ely could tell he was angry, probably because it had been his duty to make sure she didn't get into trouble. She felt a bit of shame wash over her as she realized how much trouble the young Knight would be in for her bit of mischief.

When they reach the Market Distract, Eilonwy bowed her head as she caught a glimpse of her mother's scowl.

Delilah ran up to her and grabbed her hands. "Oh, Eilonwy, I was so worried after you!" she exclaimed, and pulled her friend into a quick embrace. Eilonwy's eyes widened; she hadn't realized she would worry so many.

She gently hugged Delilah in return before disentangling herself from the embrace. Eleanor Cousland continued to glare at her youngest child before firmly pointing to the ground in front of her in a "come here, now," motion.

Eilonwy kept her head bowed as she slowly walked to where her mother was standing. She waited for her mother's lecture to begin with nervous tension running through her body.

Instead, Eleanor sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Maker's breath but I have no idea what to do with you, child! You had me worried near to death. What in Thedas possessed you to wander off like that?" she asked, exasperation clear in her voice.

"I just wanted to explore, Mother. I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Eleanor's lips pressed together in a hard line. "Well, you can explore the inside of the Chantry for the rest of that day, instead. You are to spend that time in contrition. You will beg the Maker's forgiveness and spend the day praying over a candle. Nathaniel will stand watch. Have I made myself perfectly clear, young lady?"

Eilonwy nodded her head, knowing better than to argue with her mother when she was angry. Eleanor motioned Nathaniel over.

Ely looked up at Nathaniel's face as he continued to scowl angrily at her. His firm, thick brown was pinched in a frown and Ely was surprised at the anger radiating from his cold, gray eyes. He nodded in response to her mother's demand and turned abruptly on his heel. Eilonwy gathered up her dress and hurried after him.

He opened the Chantry doors for her and waiting, toe tapping, for her to catch up. She ducked her head as she passed him, uncertain what to say to him when he was in such a foul mood.

A Templar dressed in full armor greeted her warmly as she entered. She looked in through his helm and noticed he had golden brown eyes. Nathaniel nodded curtly at the man and snatched her hand, tugging her towards the front of the building. He dragged her up the stairs to the upper balcony, only letting go of her hand when they reached an empty row of seats hidden in the shadows. He glared down at her as she sat awkwardly on the bench.

"Can I leave you alone long enough to fetch a candle or will you disappear again?" he growled.

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him. "You can leave for longer, if you like," she replied back heatedly, frustrated with his cold demeanor.

He rolled his eyes and stomped off, his boots echoing in the near empty halls. When he returned he roughly placed the lit candle in her hands and leaned against the wall opposite her.

She sighed and bowed her head over the flame and began the Prayer of Contrition. "'O my Maker, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest my sins because they offend Thee, my Maker and his Bride, who art all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace, to confess my sins, to do good, avoid evil, and to amend my life." She cleared her throat lightly and began to list her many sins. "Maker, I have sinned by disobeying the will of my Mother, she who bore me and gave to me life. Maker, I have sinned by troubling Ser Gilmore, a good and honest man. Maker I have sin- ouch!" A bit of hot wax dripped off the candle and landed on her finger.

She dropped the candle in surprise and the flame quickly caught the bottom of her dress on fire. The flames licked around her ankles, burning through the fabric and scorching her skin. Nathaniel rushed over and grabbed the burning fabric. He flapped it smoothly against itself, putting out the fire calmly and easily. When he was done he looked up at her, kneeling at her feet.

"Andraste's ass, Ely," he muttered, brow still furrowed in a tight scowl.

She blushed deeply as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Nathaniel sighed and stood to his feet. He placed his hand onto of her head and ruffled her bangs. "Be careful, clumsy girl. If anything happened to you, I'm not sure what I'd do." His voice was so low and soft she barely heard him as he walked back over to his position by the wall.

She frowned and continued her prayers, listing all her sins out loud while inwardly thinking on Nathaniel's words. She wasn't sure what he meant by them, but they caused a shiver to run down her spine every time she thought of them.


	2. Gravity

  
A/N: This is my very first smut one-shot thingy. Thanks to everyone over at the DA:FFW group on FB, especially FenZev who beta read it for me! The advice you all gave me was invaluable! I'm doing this to sort of stretch boundaries and try something new.

This is canon in my Way of Thedas series and features Eilonwy Cousland and Nathaniel Howe. Happens after the engagement in their longer story, but you don't have to read any of that to read this, so enjoy!

In short, they grew up together, Nate trained at castle Cousland, they fell in love, are now engaged. XD

The title is from the song Gravity by Vienna Teng, which is their song.

The hallway is dark and full of shadows. Nathaniel stands in front of her door, his mouth dry and his heart thumping wildly beneath his chest. He still can't believe he is engaged to Ely, that she feels the same for him as he'd always felt for her. He curses himself for not noticing sooner, not being with her sooner. Time without Ely was wasted.

He taps softly on the door, hoping her parents and Fergus won't wake and come out. Maker's breath, one would almost think he'd never snuck into her room before. But that was before, when they were kids, sneaking out to play and have adventures. Nathaniel isn't planning on leaving her room, this time. He can hear her walking softly towards the door before opening it, a confused expression on her face.

He gulps, suddenly nervous. This isn't their first time, but it felt like it. He stares down at her and notices how her hair is clumped together in the back, he had clearly woken her up. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and yawns.

"Nathaniel? What're you doing here? I was asleep." She has a small frown on her face and her crooked nose is crinkled in confusion. Her left cheek is red from where she had been laying on it, and it makes him smile.

He clears his throat. "Let me in before Fergus hears me," he whispers. "I came to see you."

She blushes but steps back, allowing him room to enter. She turns away and lights a small candle on her bedside table. Shadows and light play against her skin and Nathaniel sucks in a breath. The curtains move gently and Ely shivers as a breeze dances along her skin. Nathaniel steps closer and wraps his arms around her.

Her eyes widen and her breathing quickens. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asks, heat rising to her cheeks.

He chuckles low in her ear, the sound causing a rush of sensation over her skin. "Warming you up, my Ely," he replies, his breath tickling her ear.

She leans back into his embrace and sighs. "I wasn't cold until you woke me up," she grouses, causing him to chuckle again.

He runs his fingers along her arm and breaths in her scent, a mixture of warm and sweet that clouds his senses. He kisses the side of her jaw and she gasps. "Nathaniel.." she says, voice trailing off as his kisses trail down her neck.

He nips at the delicate skin on her throat and then gently licks the tender flesh. She moans and grips his arm, still encircled around her waist, nails biting into the skin. He hisses and whispers her name, the sound sliding along her skin, making her crave more of his touch. She turns, looking up into his stormy gray eyes, and gently touches the side of his face. Her fingers trace along his jawline, down towards his lips. He catches a finger between his teeth and nips it playfully. She lets out a sharp breath of air and he grins, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Releasing her finger, her kisses her, a soft melding of hot breath and tenderness.

He nibbles her lower lip and she moans his name. "Nathaniel... I want.." she whispers, her light blue eyes catching the candlelight and shimmering in the darkness. She grabs his tunic and tugs, trying to demonstrate what she wants without words.

He chuckles, and pulls off the shirt obligingly. Ely runs her fingers across the dark patch of hair, nails lightly scraping his skin. They trail down towards the top of his breeches, softly playing with the edge. She can tell he wants her, and she runs the palm of her hand across the proof of his desire. He groans and grabs her roughly by the arms. His lips come crashing down on hers and he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bed. He trips, and she laughs. He grumbles but she stops him with kisses, hot and sweet. He tastes like cinnamon and her body trembles.

He places her on her bed and the scent of him overwhelms her. He smells like wood oils and some strange scent that is just Nathaniel, her Nathaniel. She grabs him and pulls him closer, their noses touching, eyes locked. "Ely, I love you," he whispers, kissing her nose. "I can't imagine life without you." He kisses her chin. "Ely." He murmurs her name, and she trembles again.

"N-Nathaniel." Her voices is barely a whisper. He grips her nightdress and pulls it up, baring her stomach to the candlelight. He drops light kisses across her flesh and she giggles. "That tickled," she says, a deep red colouring her cheeks.

Her laughter is cut short as he nips at her side. She inhales and her breath catches in her throat, causing him to laugh; a low, deep sound vibrating against her skin. She whimpers and squirms beneath his touch, urging him on with eager moans and whispers. He rises up and meets his lips with hers again, a slow melding of their passion.

His hand is teasing her inner thigh, slowly trailing upwards, coming close enough to feel the warmth radiating from her. She whimpers, full of need.

As he dips his fingers inside her, she closes her eyes and arches her back, eyelids fluttering. The soft murmurs she make causes him to stiffen with need. He gently brushes the pad of his thumb against her hardened nub of flesh, and her eyes fly open. She gasps, unable to make a sound, and he grins. He moves his thumb in slow, small circles until Ely is squirming beneath him.

"Nathaniel, please, I..." Her pulse is racing under skin, and he captures her lips with his own as her body shakes with pleasure. She grips her sheets between her hands, so close to the edge of falling and flying, as he increases his pace and pressure on her most sensitive spot. Tighter she clutches to her bedding, something to grab onto as the sensation, the touch, consumes her, until he shatters her completely, and she is lost in the sensation of ecstasy.

After, she rests there, breath coming in short, fast huffs, stars before her eyes. When she can finally see, Nathaniel is looking at her with a self-satisfied smile on his face. "That... I..." but she has no words, instead she pulls him down for a kiss.

His lips are warm and full of heat, his hand hot as it runs the length of her stomach. He reaches up, softly caressing her small breasts. He continues kissing her, as he shifts his body. He places himself at her core, brushing his head against her. She looks into his eyes. Her heartbeat quickens again as she touches her hand against his cheek. He grabs her wrist and kisses the palm of her hand, her callouses rough against his lips. She looks away, cheeks pink. He leans down and kisses her jaw while her arm wraps around his neck. She turns back to look at him and he kisses the tip of her nose once more.

Eyes locked together, he begins to slowly enter her. Her eyes widen a moment lowering, pupils dilating. "More," she says, wiggling beneath him.

He complies with long, deep thrusts, and her nails dig into his shoulders as her eyes close. She murmurs his name. He can feel his need boiling to the surface, threatening to overwhelm him before he was ready. He stops, causing her eyes to flicker open. Heavy-lidded, she looks at him, brows furrowed slightly.

He pants a little and rests his face in the curve between her neck and shoulder. His breath tickles her throat, and she tentatively touches his arm. He chuckles, breathless. "I'm sorry, give me a minute," he says softly. "Look what you reduce me to, Ely," he continues, tone light as he presses a gentle kiss against her neck.

He rises up again, eyes meeting. He brings his face close to hers, gently rubbing their noses together. She giggles, a rare sound that always made him overly pleased with himself, and he grabs her lower lip with his teeth, softly pressing down. A moan escapes and she clings to him, shifting her own body so that it was as close to him as she could make it. He lets go of her lip and makes a tsking sound. "So eager, my Ely," he murmurs. His voice makes her tremble. "Do you want me that much?" he teases.

Her eyes are half-closed but her answer is clear. "Yes," she says, not knowing what else to say. Of course she did.

He looks down at her, tracing her nose and lips with his fingertip. "Good. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't." He kisses her, his tongue probing past her lips. It grazes along her own, and she can't hold back another moan. The sound makes him shiver and he moves his body, positioning himself at her core a second time. He goes slower this time, and soon she is moving in time with him, their bodies and heartbeats sounding as one. He grips her hand as her eyelids begin to close. He can feel her tightening around him, pushing him closer to the edge. He closes his eyes as his climax begins to climb, Ely's soft moans urging him on.

As her nails bite into his skin, and her back arches, he can feel himself losing the last of his control. Specks of light blind his vision. She bites her lip, trying not to cry out. She tries to open her eyes, but her body feels boneless after the intense waves of pleasure. He collapses on top of her, his breath coming hot and fast. "Maker's breath," he mumbles against her skin.

He rolls over and pulls the covers back. Ely finally looks at him, alarm in her eyes. "What if my father sees you in the morning?" she whispers.

Nathaniel smiles and pulls her close. "I'll just stay until you fall asleep, love," he replies. She snuggles in close, rubbing her nose along his chest hair. "Besides, I need to catch my breath a moment."

She nods and yawns again. It isn't long before she's asleep, snoring lightly. He carefully disentangles himself from her and sits up. Her hair is matted in the back and he smiles. He moves to get up, watching her face for signs that he woke her. Her eyelids flutter briefly and she frowns in her sleep. He shakes his head bemusedly and reaches for his clothes.

Pulling on his breeches, he keeps his ears trained towards the door, listening for sounds of people in the hallway. He tugs on his shirt and creeps toward the wooden door and slowly pulls it open. It is as dark as when he had come, and he thanked the Maker for this bit of luck.

 


	3. Wait for me

Dirt pressed into Eilonwy's back. She moaned and arched, meeting Nathaniel's thrusts. She looked into his gray eyes, and her breath caught her throat. He grinned at her, that customary smirk she knew so well.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Suddenly they heard footsteps and they both froze. No one should be down here. They were in the secret tunnels that flowed underneath Redcliffe castle. Nathaniel had stolen the key from Teagan. Again.

Eilonwy's eyes were wide. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

Nate pressed a finger to her lips and then leaned on his elbows over her. His chest was a less than an inch from her face and she couldn't take her eyes off the small patch of hair that was growing there. Ely let out a slow and quiet breath and the hairs moved.

Nathaniel scowled. "If you do that, it's hard to keep quiet, Ely," he whispered.

Eilonwy crinkled her nose and blew a soft breath against his skin, causing him to shiver. "Do you want us to get caught?" Nathaniel asked with amusement.

Ely stuck out her chin defiantly. "I don't care. We're engaged. Our families approve. Why does it matter?" she countered.

"Well, there's the fact your father would kill me if he knew I deflowered his little pup before the nuptials," he answered wryly. He kissed the tip of her nose and she frowned.

"Deflowered? Ugh. To think, I'm willing to marry you when you call our love-making that," she returned, her light blue eyes shining in the candlelight.

Nate smirked. "Love? Is that what you call this, then? Here I thought you just wanted my body."

She smacked his chest with her fist and he grunted in mock-pain. "Jerk," she muttered.

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Ah Ely, do you want me to tell you how much I love you again? Must you ask that I demasculinize myself further for you?" he faked a sigh and laid a hand on her cheek. "I need you more than my air needs lungs. I love you more than the moss loves the stone," he said, jokingly, staring into her eyes. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest. He continued, this time more seriously. "Do you feel that, Ely? It's my heart, pounding out of control. Because of you."

She blushed, and he smiled. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He wanted to make every moment with Ely last as long as possible. They only had a month left. One month, and he would have to leave her. He wished to the Void he could bring her with, but Teyrn Cousland would never allow his little girl to wander the Free Marches.

"Dammit, Howe," they heard.

Nathaniel froze, covering what he could of Ely's body with his own. He looked over and saw Dairren standing there and breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Fergus, this time.

"I thought you two would be down here," he continued. "You forgot to lock the cellar door behind you."

Eilonwy sighed heavily. "Shit," she whispered. "Wonderful. You found us. What do you want, Dairren?"

Dairren rolled his eyes and leaned against a dirt wall. "Your father is looking for you. Seems he wants you and Nathaniel to attend some engagement ball in Denerim next week," he replied.

Eilonwy groaned. "I hate dancing," she mumbled.

Nate chuckled. "I'm not sure, but I feel like I should be concerned with the fact that you're not concerned with Dairren being here," he said dryly.

Eilonwy closed her eyes. "Shit," she repeated. "Dairren, go away," she groaned.

Dairren looked at the two, upper lip slightly curled. "Oh, don't be gross. I don't even like breasts," he replied. "You should be more worried about me seeing your man's fine rear end."

Eilonwy scowled. "Go. Away," she said between clenched teeth.

Nathaniel laughed. "Get a good look in, Dairren. I get the feeling my future wife isn't the sharing sort," he quipped.

Eilonwy smacked him again. "Nathaniel Howe!"

Dairren laughed. "I'm going, I'm going. Just hurry up before your father comes looking," he said as he turned away.

Nathaniel sighed and waited until the red-headed squire was gone from view and then sat up. "Looks like we'll have to cut this short," he said, voice low.

Ely frowned. "Do you really have to go?"

He shrugged. "If we don't, your father will just come looking for us," he replied.

She shook her head, her long black hair fanning out as she sat up. "That's not what I meant," she replied.

Nathaniel's eyes widened in understanding. "Ah. You mean to the Free Marches?" He sighed and kissed her forehead, her fringe bangs tasting like soap and dirt, from the tunnel. He smiled and nuzzled her ear.

"I'll hardly be gone long at all," he assured.

She pushed at his chest and grabbed her clothes. She pulled them on gruffly, frowning hard. When she was dressed she stood up and glared down at a confused Nathaniel as he quickly pulled on his breeches.

She huffed and turned away, marching down the tunnel, leaving Nate to hurry after her, tugging on his undershirt as he went.

"Andraste's ass, what now?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

She turned and glared up him. "You're not even going to miss me," she said, her voice softer than she had meant. She had meant to shout or growl, to sound angry. Not hurt or vulnerable.

Nathaniel's eyebrows went up. "I'm not? What? Don't be stupid," he replied. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. "Silly girl. Everyday is going to be agony away from you. How could you imagine it would be anything else?"

Eilonwy frowned and leaned her forehead against his chest. "You're not going to find some prettier?" she mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Not a chance. You're stuck with me, now," he mumbled into her hair. "Wait for me, Ely. Can you promise me that?"

Ely nodded and dried her eyes on his tunic. "Stupid. Of course."


	4. Goodbye, Love

The blankets were warm and Eilonwy snuggled deeper under them, trying to pretend this day had not come. The day she had been dreading for months. Years, even, if she was honest with herself. Today was the day he was leaving. Her Nathaniel. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of going through a whole day without seeing him, seeing his smile, or hearing his laugh. She snuggled deeper and covered her head. Maybe if she wished it hard enough, it wouldn't really be today.

A loud knock sounded on her door. "Go away," she yelled, stubbornly hiding beneath her covers.

She heard a sigh and a soft thump, like someone had leaned their head against the door. "Ely, please come out," she heard someone say, and it was him.

She bit her lip, but stayed under the covers. "I don't want to!"

"Fine, then I shall come in there after you," he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She closed her eyes and listened as the door clicked open. She heard footsteps across the stone floor, walking steadily towards her. A hand tugged on her blanket.

"Go away," she muttered.

Another sigh, and his hand settled on her head, ruffling her hair through the fabric. "And to think, here I was hoping to spend my last day in Ferelden with my grumpy wife-to-be," he drawled.

She pushed the covers back so that her light blue eyes were peeking out. "That's why I don't want to see you," she said.

Nathaniel raised a brow at her. "What? Maker's breath, why?"

She pushed the covers back further, tucking them under her chin. Bits of her long, black hair poked out, and her bangs were tangled together in a clump. "If I see you, I have to say goodbye," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nathaniel had been a constant part of her life since she was a child. He had simply always been around. And saying goodbye wasn't something she had ever had to do, with anyone. She didn't like it. It hurt too much.

He chuckled and knelt down, locking his eyes with hers. "Ely, my love, if you stay here all day, won't you regret not seeing me one last time?"

Her eyes widened as she thought of the years to come, the years without him, and the thought of spending a single second without him made her heart clench. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He kissed her forehead. "Get dressed and meet me by the stables," he replied.

After he left, she sat up and shoved the blanket off her. Her long, brown nightdress was still tangled around her legs and she wiggled to free them. She scratched the top of her head and yawned, before standing up and walking over to her dressing table.

She glared at herself a moment in her small hand mirror before running her brush through her tangled hair. She got dressed quickly and hurried out the door. She passed the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cheese, something to eat before she met with him.

When she arrived at the stables, he was there, with both of their horses harnessed and readied. She swallowed the last bite of cheese and smiled.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you'd fallen back to sleep," he said dryly.

Her smile turned into a frown and she stomped over to him. She grabbed the reins of her horse from him and glared. "Prat," she said.

Nathaniel laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, don't look so sullen, my clumsy girl! Smile for me, so that I might have a pleasant memory to keep me while I'm gone."

Ely frowned harder and buried her face in his tunic. "I don't want to," she mumbled, causing him to laugh again. The sound was deep and rumbly against her cheek. "Don't laugh, it isn't funny!" she pouted.

He squeezed her tight and she clung to his shirt. "I don't want you to go. Can't you tell your father you don't want to?" she asked.

Nathaniel shook his head. "But I  _do_  want to, Ely. I want to see a bit of the world, prove myself in it. I wouldn't be a very fine husband if all I've seen of Thedas is a small corner of Ferelden."

"Then be a less fine husband, I don't care," she retorted.

He held back another laugh. "It's only for a couple years. The time will pass quickly and I'll write you everyday, I promise."

She sighed and pulled back, looking up at him. He grinned and bent down, brushing his lips gently across her own. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, still gripping his tunic in her hands. He broke the kiss first, and leaned his head against hers. "Come now, I had something planned for us, lest you make me forget," he said wryly.

She chuckled, despite herself, and climbed atop her horse. She clicked her heels and bid Aska to turn, following Ryu to wherever it was Nathaniel was taking her. As they trotted, Eilonwy quickly realized they were heading for the ocean. She smiled, think of the time she had caught him bathing there. It was something he still didn't know about, that secret glimpse she had seen. She blushed, thinking of the moment and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Nathaniel looked back at her, one brow raised. "Did I miss something funny?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing!" she said quickly, perhaps too quickly.

He tsked at her and she looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "You're going to keep a secret from your future husband, Ely?" he asked, feigning shock.

She nodded her head and smiled. "That sounds about right," she replied, causing him to laugh.

"Fine, fine! Keep your secrets, minx," he said, still chortling.

The sea breeze blew her hair and it whipped across her face, getting in her mouth and covering her eyes. She struggled with the long tangle of locks until she felt Nathaniel's hands on hers. He smoothly pulled all her hair back and used a strap of leather to keep it in a low ponytail.

He smiled at her, his gray eyes twinkling. "There now, better?" he asked, his fingers brushing against her cheek.

She nodded, eyes locked on his lips. She wanted him to kiss her, but was embarrassed to say anything. She cleared her throat. "I-" she began, blushing.

Nathaniel raised his brow and looked down at her, a wicked half-smile on his face. She was so easy to read, his Ely. He bent down and kissed her, gripping her lightly by the chin. He felt her sigh and tried to resist the urge he had to lay her down in the sand and spend the day making love to her.

He pulled back, making her frown again. He smiled and used his thumb to smooth out her furrowed brow. "You're cute when you frown," he said.

Then he quickly got down from his horse, before his desire got the better of his sense. He walked over to the rocks and climbed atop, looking out across the sea.

He heard Ely climb up after him and pointed. "Look, Ely. I'll be just over there. When you miss me, you can come here, and look across the ocean, and know I'll be there, looking for you, too."

She blocked the sun with one hand and looked out to where he was pointing. "I wish I could go with you," she said morosely.

His heart fluttered. "Me, too," he replied.

She leaned against his side and he placed his arm around her shoulder. "I hate the Free Marches," she said.

He squeezed her arm. "Me, too."

The breeze was cool and Eilonwy shivered. Nathaniel looked down at the top of her head and shifted, so that his cloak was partially wrapped around her body. "Why didn't you wear something warmer?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I like this better," she said, not meeting his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her head. "You  _are_  a minx," he mumbled with a laugh.

She bit her lip. "You won't forget me, will you?" she asked.

He moved so that he stood in front of her, both arms wrapped around her. "I'd sooner forget how to breathe," he said softly. "You don't know how to make saying goodbye any easier, do you?" he said, voice wavering slightly.

"I hate goodbyes," she mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled, trying to ignore the way his heart was clenching. "My ship will be here soon, will you come to the docks with me?"

She nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Come then, we should hurry, or it might leave without me."

Ely paused and then sighed, wishing she had the courage to really make him late. She turned and walked back to Aska, her heart heavy.

It wasn't a long ride to the docks, and it was made to seem all the quicker by how much they both dreaded reaching it. The sharp scent of fish and sweat permeated the air, and seagulls cried out as they came upon the docks. Nathaniel's family was there, waiting, and so was hers.

Rendon Howe had a slight frown on his face as he watched them approach and Delilah seemed tearful. "See, Father, I assured you he would not be late," she said, a watery smile on her face as she waved at them.

Fergus grinned. "Good, you're finally here. Got the sappy goodbye out of the way, eh?"

Oriana smacked him lightly on the arm. "Fergus! Don't tease your sister so, I'm sure it is hard enough," she chastised. He rubbed the sore spot and apologized.

"Noisy git," Eilonwy muttered, getting down from her horse.

Nathaniel chuckled under his breath as he greeted his father. "I'm not late, am I? What's with all the fuss?" he joked.

Delilah sniffed. "Oh, you jerk!" she said and hugged her brother.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his sister. "'Lilah..." he began.

"Oh, I know, I know!" she exclaimed. ""We hardly see each other, 'Lilah'. You won't even notice I'm gone". Well, I will too notice, because you shall be so much further away!" she cried.

Nathaniel stifled a sigh and patted her on the back. "You worry too much," he mumbled.

Thomas stepped forward and clasped hands with him, after Delilah had moved away to greet Eilonwy. "Be safe, Brother," was all he said.

Fergus clasped him on the back. "Yes, be safe, and stay away from taverns," he warned, half-joking.

Nathaniel chuckled and shook his head. "You just brought that up to worry your sister," he replied.

A horn blew and Nathaniel looked over at the ship that was to take him across the sea, so far from everything he had known. Suddenly, something knocked into him from behind and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

He turned, and lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. Tears fell from them and the sight of her crying broke his heart. She quickly rubbed them away and sniffed. "I'm fine," she assured, trying not to let her voice waver. "Travel safe!" She tried to be cheerful, to not make it harder than it was.

He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her lips. "I love you," he said, not caring that both of their families were watching.

The tears she had been trying to hold back fell again and her lower lip trembled against his fingers. "I love you, too," she whispered.

He kissed her, a brief passing of their lips, and then turned abruptly away. If he didn't leave now, he might not. He might indeed tell his father he didn't want to go and he'd stay in Highever, with Ely, instead. But he couldn't. He had to make his place in this world.

When he got on the ship, he thought about going straight to the lower deck, but decided against. He hurried to the rail and looked for her. He saw her, tears on her cheeks, standing next to Fergus and Delilah. She waved and attempted a smile. He waved back, and they kept waving until they couldn't see each other anymore.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The bathing incident Ely remembers? That was written by a dear friend as a gift for me, CouslandSpitFire on FF . net, and is entitled "Treasure". I highly recommend it because it is super cute and well-written. It was so cute, I had to make a part of my bdhc, way back when. XD


End file.
